


A Burning World

by That_Twisted



Category: Original works.
Genre: End of the World, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Works - Freeform, Other, nonbianary character - Freeform, psychopaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Twisted/pseuds/That_Twisted
Summary: The world is destroyed by four unknown people, the device a destructive macine. Having been left on the planet the four  psychopaths are disscused about in fear as the world, once called home, is burrned alive.





	A Burning World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for posting original work here but I thiught people might like it so i posted it. Constructive criticism encouraged.

“Wait? You knew him, like personally?”  
“Yhea, in fact I knew all of them, we were pretty good friends. Or at least i thought we were.”  
A look of horror and confusion flashed across her face “What were they like?”  
He smiled softly.  
"They were supposed to changed the world.”  
She looked down at the blacked world they used to call home.  
"Did they?”  
“They did.” a grim look of fear, pain and longing rested on his features. “They watched as it burned at their fingertips.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“There were four of them,” He began, “ Most people know about Sora, she was the most social out of the group. She would walk close to strangers and spark up a conversation, thinking back on it now that was one of the worst parts, they would talk to you, interact, play. You thought they were normal, you’d think they weren't insane.  
“So it is true,” She interrupted “They were crazy.”  
“Definitely, if they weren't i'd be even more concerned with the human race.” He shifted in his seat as a burst of turbulence made the spaceship jerk forward. “ Then there was Sky, they were interesting. They would trail behind Sora, to be honest i think the two of them were dating. Sky was the smartest, they were the one who made the prototype.”  
“ Oh god!” Fear flashed across her features. “ How does someone think of that?”  
“I'm not sure but it's goddamn terrifying.”  
Silence elapsed over them.  
“I heard there was one named Leo?” She cocked her head in question.  
For a solid minute he was quiet. Finally looking up she noticed he was about to cry. Before she said anything he started speaking. “He was the nicest person I ever met. Yes he did this,” he gestured outside to the still flaming planet, ”but he was still nice, quiet and easily told what to do. He would do anything for his friends including…” he didn't have to say it, everyone knew it, Leo was the mastermind behind the whole operation. The were silent for a little while, She started noticing the soft elevator music, it sounded familiar. Mabey early 2000’s, sounded like it.  
“It's actually quite beautiful.” He broke the silence.  
“What?!”  
“The fie,” He glanced out the huge window. “ A place, that used to be filled with life, so easily destroyed by four people…”  
“I thought we agreed those weren't people.” She said, anger slightly evident in her tone.  
“Right, right.” He said still slightly dazed.  
After a while she spoke up. “Either way, what was the last one's name?” She said, obviously trying to cut the tension.  
“Damion.” He still sat there, head facing towards the window.  
“Hey,” Her dry laugh was absent of humor. “What a coincidence, your name is Damion too, now isn't it.” He stayed silent, almost as silent as when he was talking about Leo. “Damion? Funny coincidence eh?” He turned to her, his face finally visible, pulled into a devilish smirk. “ Not quite a coincidence.” Her eyes widened as three other people around them turned towards her, all with matching smirks and eyes full of everything but sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short but I'm kinda proud of it. I might make a second chapter but I am unsure of where to go from here.


End file.
